Jack Esqueleto
Jack Esqueleto (Jack Skellington, em inglês) é o "Rei da Abóbora" em Halloween Town. Ele é responsável pelas idéias novas e excitantes para as festividades de cada ano no Dia das Bruxas. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em The Nightmare Before Christmas de Tim Burton. Ele já apareceu em todos os jogos da série exceto Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Coded. Entradas no diário 'Kingdom Hearts' O rei da abóbora. Cabeça dura, confiante, e gosta de grandes gestos. Agora ele está trabalhando dia e noite para fazer o festival de Halloween deste ano o maior. Ele assustou um pouco com diversão no "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). 'Kingdom Hearts:Chains of memories' Halloween Town mestre do macabro. Jack está sempre procurando novas maneiras de trazer os sustos e arrepios de Halloween para todos. 'Kingdom Hearts II' First Entry The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) O Rei Esqueleto. Ele ama a assustar mais do que qualquer um e que qualquer coisa. Quando Sora e seus amigos se encontraram pela primeira vez Jack, ele queria usar os Heartless para apimentar a sua festa de Halloween assustadora. Mas as coisas não funcionaram bem como Jack havia planejado. Agora Jack está encantado com o Natal. Ele está determinado a dar um descanso ao Papai Noel e mostrar que ele pode fazer um trabalho de primeira linha no grande dia. Segunda Entrada The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Ele gosta de assustar as pessoas bobas - mas quando Jack descobre o Natal, ele foi cativado. Ele até pensou que poderia melhorá-lo adicionando sua própria marca especial de susto. Jack queria entregar os presentes para as crianças do mundo pelo Papai Noel. Papai Noel o ajudou a perceber que seus talentos estavam realmente significando para o Halloween. Mas Jack ainda tem a roupa de Papai Noel que Sally fez para ele Historia Kingdom Hearts Em Kingdom Hearts, Jack assume um papel de realizar um Dia das Bruxas assustador, neste caso, utilizando Heartless. Ele pede ao Dr. Finkelstein fazer um coração para as criaturas para que elas possam dançar, mas os Heartless se soltam e causam estragos em Halloween Town. Ele pede a ajuda de Sora para encontrar uma solução. No entanto, eles demoram tanto para lutar com Oogie Boogie, que infelizmente ele teve de cancelar Halloween para o proximo ano, devido à falta de material, prometendo algo aterrorizante. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Ficheiro:Jack2-ChOfMem.png Jack faz uma aparição como uma invenção da memória de Sora em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories seu papel neste momento continua a sendo relativamente o mesmo. Ele pediu ao Dr. Finkelstein para fazer uma poção de memória, esperando que ele fosse ajudar no ensino do Heartless novos truques de Halloween. Assim como em Kingdom Hearts, Donald não gostava muito de Jack, especialmente porque ele assusta Donald. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Em 358/2 Days, Jack aparece mais uma vez, planejando o Halloween perfeito. Ele está com uma perda de idéias, no entanto, finalmente recebe um quando ele quando pega Roxas deixando o mundo através de um corredor escuro. Após a visita seguinte de Roxas, Jack é visto na Praça da Cidade com Doctor Finkelstein, exibindo balões decorados que continha uma surpresa terrível. O médico gostou da idéia, Jack ainda não ficou satisfeito. Roxas mais tarde encontrou o Pumpkin King e seu cão Zero no cemitério, o cão fantasma estava mostrando a Jack os Heartless que agora podiam ser encontrados nos balões. Recordando não ter colocado os Heartless nos balões, ele decifrou que algum espirito tinha decidido colocar as criaturas escuras neles para adicionar um nível extra de terror. Jack então continuou pensamento nebuloso, na esperança de impedir que este espírito tenha idéias melhores que as dele. Ele, então, ela dá a Zero um osso depois de perceber que o cão tinha lhe dado uma dica, Jack indo direto para o laboratório do Dr. Finkelstein para dizer-lhe de uma ideia completamente nova e grande. Kingdom Hearts II thumb|Jack com a roupa do Papai Noel. Jack usa uma fantasia de Papai Noel em Kingdom Hearts II, ele assume um papel comparável ao seu personagem no filme. Ele tenta realizar o trabalho de Papai Noel (pela segunda vez), e ajuda a salvá-lo de Oogie que fora ressuscitado. Eventualmente, graças ao Papai Noel, ele percebeu que deve cuidar do Halloween que é importante para ele quando o Natal é para o Papai Noel. Sua fantasia de Papai Noel, então, ajuda Sora a abrir um novo caminho para Pride Lands. Mais tarde, Jack é acusado de roubar a fábrica de presentes de Papai Noel. Ele se junta a Sora novamente para ajudar a resolver o mistério e limpar seu nome. Eles se escondem em um presente gigante e enganam o ladrão fazendo ele roubar o presente com eles dentro. Jack e Sora derrotam em seguida, o ladrão, que acaba por ser Experimento do Dr. Finkelstein, e salvam o Natal. Depois disso, Papai Noel deixa Jack andar em seu trenó. Mais tarde, Sally ajuda Jack a perceber que a coisa mais importante do Natal não é a caixa de presente, nem o presente dentro dela, mas o desejo do doador para fazer alguém feliz. Aparência Jack é extremamente fino, e sendo igualmente alto, as pernas sendo duas vezes maiores que seu torso. Ele é um esqueleto, e assim a cabeça não tem cabelos e órbitas vazias dos olhos e narinas. Estranhamente, o pescoço é sólido, não mostrando a segmentação vértebra. Seu crânio é semelhante, não mostrando nenhuma distinção entre os seus maxilares superior e inferior. Sua boca é fina e ampla, marcada por uma série de pequenos "costuras". Jack está faltando vários dentes em um número de lugares diferentes. Ao contrário de cabeça e pescoço, as mãos de Jack mostram articulações. O Traje habitual de Jack é um macabro terno preto com riscos brancos. A parte superior tem um único botão branco, e o que é ou uma camisa branca ou, peito-osso branco de Jack é visível por baixo. Seus sapatos pretos são bizarramente pequenos em comparação ao resto do seu corpo. As caudas do revestimento de Jack chegar a cerca de comprimento do joelho, e ele usa um arco, grande black-tie em forma de morcego com várias veias do branco em suas asas e olhos brancos. Quando aparece como Papai Noel, Jack veste uma barba falsa, obviamente, branco (a parte da barba que deve fica abaixo do queixo pende para a poucos centímetros da dela) que chega ao topo das coxas. Sua calça vermelha desbotada tem uma costura vertical na frente, e suas botas pretas vão até o joelho tem forro de pele na parte superior.A Cauda de Jack neste equipamento são aproximadamente do mesmo comprimento que o seu normais, e ele usa um cinto marrom na cintura. Mangas longas são também revestidas de peles nos punhos. Finalmente, o seu chapéu vermelha desbotado de Papai Noel também tem forro de pele branca ao redor da borda e uma bola de pêlo branco na ponta. Habilidades 'Kingdom Hearts' Jack não pode equipar uma arma, mas seu poder de ataque ainda é bastante elevado. Jack tem ataques usando a sua magia, que é semelhante a de Sora e Donald, mas tem um tema de Halloween para sua animação, e ele tem MP alta. Jack tem dois slots de equipamentos e três slots de item. Habilidades de Jack são as seguintes: Applause!: Jack lança slides nos inimigos. Blazing Fury: Jack lança uma bola de fogo em um inimigo. Icy Terror: Jack dispara uma enxurrada de cristais de gelo em um inimigo. Bolts of Sorrow: Jack evoca uma saraivada de raios continuamente grave nos adversários. Scream Ghostly: Jack conjura esferas de energia negra para atacar adversários. MP Rage: Restaura MP quando atacado. Jackpot: Receber mais HP / MP e bolas Munny dos inimigos. Cheer: Aumenta Summon de calibre MP Treasure Magnet: Atrai HP / MP e bolas Munny. Jack tem essa habilidade duas vezes. 'Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories' Jack é chamado para lutar com seu amigo Card que só pode ser convocado em Halloween Town. Ele usa a magia como Donald. Se você estoca mais de suas cartas, o maior nível de magia que ele irá lançar. Abaixo estão as rasteiras que o cartão de Jack pode ser usado em: Surprise!:Stock dois cartões de Jack, Jack duplo lança Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, ou Gravira. Surprise!!:Banco de três cartões de Jack, Jack lança triple-Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, ou Graviga. Terror: Stock dois cartões de convocação e um cartão de Jack, o medo de exercício no inimigo para que eles não abordagem. Gifted Miracle: Stock Summon um cartão, um cartão de Magic, e um cartão de Jack; cartões Atualizar e repor o contador ao restaurar HP a amigos e inimigos. 'Kingdom Hearts II' Jack é um personagem magro e luta usando a sua magia, que é similar ao Donald e Sora, mas com um tema de Halloween decisivamente - sua magia Fire, por exemplo, manifesta-se como ardência três cabeças de abóbora. Como tal, a sua lista de habilidade é muito semelhante ao do Donald, e ele tende a queimar através de seus MP rapidamente. Jack não tem slots de armadura, dois slots de acessórios e três slots item. Habilidades de Jack são as seguintes: Blazing Fury: Jack vai para frente com três cabeças de aboboras pegando fogo ao seu redor Icy Terror: Jack dispara um floco de neve em um inimigo. Bolts of Sorrow: Jack evoca uma saraivada de raios continuamente grave nos adversários. Lucky Lucky: Aumenta a chance de um inimigo deixar cair um item raro. Fire Boost: Aumenta o poder de ataques de Fogo. Blizzard Boost: Aumenta o poder de ataque Blizzard. Thunder Boost: Aumenta o poder de ataques do trovão. MP Hastera: Aumenta a taxa de restauração MP. Auto Limit: Define o comando de reacção limit, se o limit foi equipado. Auto Healing: Restaura HP quando comutada por um outro membro do partido. Limit Ability: Dance Call Curiosidades Devido à altura de Jack, ele é visto andando ao lado de Sora em vez de correr. Jack é um dos poucos personagens partido temporário que muda o figurino da série, a Mulan é o outro. Ele veste uma roupa de Papai Noel Natal na segunda visita a Hallowen Town. Jack não vai voltar ao seu grupo no primeiro Kingdom Hearts depois de selar Keyhole de seu mundo, a menos que você vá e fale com ele no laboratório do Dr. Finkelstein. Estranhamente, a entrada de Jack em Kingdom Hearts II é revista descreve-o como o "Skeleton King" quando Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories e chamou-o "Pumpkin King". Citações "Prepare-se para gritar!" "Sally, porque eu não te ouvi?" "Estou na sua lista, Papai Noel?" "Na verdade eu gostaria de poder me livrar deles..." '' ''"Oogie!" Ver Também Halloween Town Pumpkinhead Decisive Pumpkin Sally Dr. Finkelstein Christmas Town The Experiment Oogie Boogie en:Jack Skellington Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Aliados